


Долго и счастливо

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: После выпуска из школы — долго и счастливо.
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Kudos: 12





	1. Всю жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы по кк <3

Дверь открывает – и тут Костя охуел – Назаров. 

— О-о-о, — говорит Назаров и отходит в сторону, — о-о-о!

И больше вообще ничего говорит. Костя на секунду думает: блин, ну не так уж много они вчера во второй общаге и выпили, ну не должно быть таких последствий. Белочка, брысь.

Тем не менее, когда он слегка ошарашенно говорит «здрасьте» и втискивается мимо дылды-Назарова, белочка прогрессирует: вместе с порогом он проходит звукоизоляционку, и теперь слышит орущего с кухни Рому Зверя, орущего Бархина – эти оры он узнаёт со школы – и многоголосье, свойственное для классической вписки.

— О-о-о, — повторяет, хихикая, Назаров. Господи, да он правда настоящий: вот нос, вот два метра роста, вот дорогущий замшевый пиджак… Костя его так близко с выпускного не видел, когда они случайно столкнулись на торжественном построении. — Пардон. Мы немножко оккупировали жилплощадь. 

Они пожимают друг другу руки – Костя всё ещё в легкой прострации, когда в коридоре его чуть не сбивает девочка-подросток, чем-то кого-то неуловимо напоминающая.

— Я не хотела пить под твоим присмотром! – не глядя, кричит девушка в комнату, — я хотела по музеям ходить! Ой, — она смотрит сначала на его руку, только потом на лицо. — Привет. Держи, — вручает ему бутылку пива и протискивается мимо. – Валя! Валя, я одеваюсь и иду в Исторический!

— Леночка, душа моя, сегодня без музеев…

Леночка, сегодня без музеев, уже десять вечера. Видимо, пива под присмотром ты всё-таки уже бахнула. 

В комнате народа не то чтобы много, но даже если было бы, Ганапольского бы Костя увидел и среди толпы. Он в футболке, с сигаретой в одной руке и с гитарой в другой, разговаривает с китайцем, которого Костя идентифицирует как злобного парня из Вестника — и поэтому сворачивает к дивану, не здороваясь. 

Кеша поднимает на него пьяный, мутный взгляд и улыбается:

— Короче, — первое, что говорит. — Всё пошло не по плану. — Это Костя и сам видит. Находить субботним вечером в квартире своего парня весь состав КГУ из школы, такого плана точно не было. — Иди сюда.

О нет-нет-нет. Костя ловко подставляет щёку вместо губ, когда Кеша тянет его на себя, чуть не заваливая на диван. От него пахнет сигаретами, вишнёвым гаражом и мятной жвачкой, руки у него холодные, движения — пьяные до пизды. 

— Приветики, — говорит Костя, упираясь коленом в диван. — Кеша, щастье, вынь руки из-под моей футболки. 

— Вот именно, — гаркает Бархин, появляясь в комнате. — Кеша, блять, щастье, вынь руки и пошли пить. На кухне водка стынет. 

— Пошёл отсюда нахуй, — советует ему Кеша, не обращая внимания на то, что Костя ловит его руки за запястье, и приподнимается, оставляя скользящий поцелуй на челюсти-шее. — Чего ты упрямишься? — это уже Косте, спасибо большое.

— Ты сколько выпил? 

— Какая разница? — У Кеши образовывается складка между бровей, когда он хмурится. Длинный кудрявый локон падает на глаза, и он раздраженно его сдувает. — Ты вообще обещал к восьми быть. Тогда я ещё не столько выпил. Поцелуй меня.  
Костя целует — целомудренно в лоб, чем вызывает возмущенное ворчание, Бархин за его спиной ругается и уходит. 

— Поцелуй меня, — ещё требовательнее произносит Кеша, выпутывая руки и хватая ладонями его за шею. Потом находит его взгляд и неожиданно смеётся: — Поцелуй. 

Костя упирается одной рукой в спинку дивана, чтобы не свалиться и не раздавить тощего пьяницу, обшаривает взглядом комнату: помимо Жени и китайца здесь ещё человек пять, которых он помнит очень смутно, в том числе девочка из Вестника, которая показывает кому-то в их сторону бутылкой и смеётся. 

— Не смотри на них, — капризно приказывает Кеша, — на меня смотри.

Костя вздыхает. Да всю жизнь.


	2. Дома

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: когда Костя уже работает во МРАКе, а кк живут вместе.

Костя приходит ночью. Кеша не просыпается сначала, только выплывает из глубокого сна, как с глубины — а потом чувствует резкий железный запах, слышит хлопок двери. Обычно он бы не проснулся, но сегодня, почему-то, открывает глаза и поворачивается лицом к двери: из-под неё полоской просачивается свет. 

Кеше прохладно и тревожно. У него нет способностей предсказателя, он не видец прошлого, как Саливанов, но ощущение того, что что-то не так, висит в тёмной спальне.

— Освети, — бормочет он, встряхивая рукой. Костины вещи валяются на полу, там где он их бросил — ничего необычного, он всегда их разбрасывает… Однако сейчас Кеша спускает ноги с кровати и трогает чёрную мраковскую куртку: та влажная. Дождь, конечно, был пару часов назад, но…

— Блять, — шипит Кеша.

Рука у него красная. 

Из спальни он не бросается, сломя голову. Он очень хорошо понимает — если Костя зашёл и кинул вещи, а потом ушёл, значит, у него всё под контролем. Костя больше не шальной семнадцатилетка, свалившийся с метлы. Костя может разобраться сам.

Так что выходит из спальни Кеша не поэтому, и в ванную на шум включенной воды идёт тоже не поэтому. 

— Привет, зай, — стоило ему показаться на пороге, говорит Костя сквозь шум воды. Он стоит спиной, загораживая зеркало, и Кеша не видит его лица. Спина в чёрной футболке, широкие плечи, беззащитные лопатки, слегка выбритый затылок, чересчур легкомысленный голос, — разбудил? Извини.

Кеша не бесится, и губы нервно не кусает, и с вопросами не кидается. Ему немного тяжело, вот и всё. Такое будет случаться, говорит он себе. Он сам это выбрал. Ты не можешь контролировать его, когда он выходит за порог. Там, снаружи — он больше не семнадцатилетка, свалившийся с метлы.

Кеша ежится — он вышел без футболки, в одних пижамных штанах, — и идёт туда, где теплее. Молча обнимает Костю со спины, обхватывает руками, чувствуя, что на груди футболка тоже набухшая и влажная — и это тоже не дождь.

— Не твоя? — спрашивает.

— Неа, — отвечает Костя всё тем же тоном, — я норм, без царапинки. Чисто Кларк Кент. 

Кеша прижимается губами между лопаток, сцеловывая напряжение поверх футболки. Проводит носом. Всё будет хорошо, думает, почти уговаривает; Костю или себя — непонятно.

— Извини, — снова извиняется Костя, и на этот раз голос у него слегка ломается. 

— Я не злюсь.

— Я знаю. Извини.

— Прекрати мыть руки. Ты уже всё смыл.

Костя послушно выключает воду. Кеша не говорит ему, что нужно залезть под душ, только тянет на себя, разворачивая. На лице крови у Кости нет, но под глазами синяки, губы обгрызаны, и он будто бы разом повзрослел лет на десять — такое у него лицо. Кеша ищет взглядом следы надлома, но не находит, слегка успокаивается, берёт его лицо в ладони:

— Ты дома, — Костя кивает, — так что всё хорошо. 

— Ага, — Костя наклоняется, обнимает, стискивает его, будто стараясь удержаться на плаву; будто это Кеша держит его, а не наоборот. — Просто… тяжелый день. 

— Да, — Кеша гладит его по спине, — я знаю… Он уже закончился.

— Я дома, — бормочет Костя. 

— С возвращением.


End file.
